Morning Coffee
by ShayaSar
Summary: Yesterday Ianto had teased Jack mercilessly. Today Jack intended to get his revenge, but Ianto has other ideas... JackxIanto. This is pure smut people. Co-written with GingerLR over at Live Journal.


A/N: This is the product of a joint venture with GingerLR from Live Journal. I wrote a comment to her "Teasing Temptations" which started this. She had the idea to co-write a story, one paragraph written by her, one by me and so on. It was brilliant fun and Ianto was determined to stay on top :)

Teasing Temptations by **gingerlr** can be found here: http:// gingerlr. livejournal. com/24557. html (sorry for the format, but fanfiction net is a pain in the ass when it comes to html code...); it's not essential for this story, but a brilliant read.

* * *

'Jack, here's you're hmmppmfff...' Somehow, Ianto managed to hold on to the mug in his hand while Jack attacked his mouth with the most delicious kiss.

'...coffee,' he finally finished with a silly grin and slightly dilated eyes when Jack pulled back and grabbed the mug.

'Thanks, Ianto.'

Jack took a quick sip of the coffee and placed it on the conference table. Leaned over to the table and pressed himself tightly against Ianto. 'Now, this piece of tech here. Not sure what the original purpose of the machine was but it shouldn't be too *hard* to figure it out. I'm sure that you don't mind things that are *hard*. Do you, Ianto?'

'Hrm… no. What?' Ianto's brain was slowly catching up with the fact that Jack was now pressed fully against his body and hot breath was tickling his neck. Blinking a few times, he looked at Jack, who was grinning lecherously at him. 'What tech?'

'The tech that we are going to ignore and have the entire team work on. Later. Much later.' Jack nibbled on the exposed part of Ianto's neck, and both men moved closer to each other. Ianto's brain finally caught up with Jack's actions and he acted quickly. Grabbing Jack's arse, Ianto twisted around and reversed their positions. Jack was now against the table and Ianto was in control.

'Are you sure we can ignore it? It looks...' Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's neck and sucked hard once and then again. '...dangerous.' Pressing one leg between Jack's, he pinned the older man effectively to the table, his hands already working quickly on the buttons on Jack's shirt. 'It won't explode on us, right?' Grabbing Jack's hands, he pulled them to his arse while his mouth found another spot to suck on Jack's neck.

'Very dangerous. Could be exploding at any time. We might want to head for the floor, just in case any explosions occur.' Jack gripped Ianto's arse tightly while trying to spread his own legs further apart. Aching already, Jack wanted Ianto to hurry with removing his shirt. He would have ripped it off but Ianto lectured him last week about the number of buttons they had to replace on their clothing. Instead, Jack pushed his groin towards Ianto's thigh and rubbed himself against it.

'Seems to be there is another thing close to exploding,' Ianto murmured while sliding Jack's shirt over his shoulders, cursing not for the first time that Jack still insisted on wearing a t-shirt underneath it. One hand found its way to Jack's groin and gave it a probing squeeze, receiving a gasp in return. 'Yes, very close to exploding. I would go as far as to say the timer has already started.'

'Aahh, yeah. There. Harder. Timer started. Clothes off.' Jack was whimpering, reduced to simple sentences while Ianto's talented hands stripped his clothing off him. What had started as Jack's revenge against Ianto's teasing from the prior day was turning into something entirely different. Jack was loving every second of it except for the fact that Ianto was wearing more clothes than he was. Jack's hands moved towards Ianto's belt, determined to get the other man to drop his trousers, and make Jack explode.

Only Ianto seemed to have other ideas. Batting Jack's hands away, he pulled the stopwatch from his pocket and pressed the button, satisfied when he saw the fingers of the watch starting to move their rounds. 'Now that's a proper timer.' Putting the stopwatch on the table next to the mug with now cold coffee, he pushed Jack into the next chair. Taking position between Jack's legs, Ianto slowly pulled his tie off and grinned smugly. 'How about a little game?'

'Oh damn it, Ianto. You're killing me here.' Jack struggled to gain control over his body's reactions but a commanding Ianto was *hot*. Spreading his legs as far apart as the chair would allow, Jack tilted his hips upwards. The movement gave Ianto a better view of what his teasing was doing to Jack's body. 'Ok, so you want to play a game. A game of me dropping to my knees and sucking that pretty cock of yours down my throat? See how long you can last? I like the sound of that game. Or do you have something else in mind. Like my arse? You want that? See how long I can last? Tell me, Ianto Jones. Tell me about this game of yours.'

Licking over his lips, Ianto considered Jack's suggestions, but in the end dismissed them. 'What about me tying you to that chair and then sit across from you, pleasuring myself while you can only watch? And then we can see how long you will last before starting to beg me to touch you.' Waiting for Jack to process this, Ianto dangled his tie temptingly in front of Jack's face, suppressing the chuckle when his lover's dilated eyes followed the swinging red fabric.

Jack watched as the tie swung back and forth in front of him. He calculated the amount of time they had before the rest of the team showed up and made his decision. 'Fifteen minutes. You have fifteen minutes to make me beg. Fifteen minutes of pleasuring yourself. At the end of that time, when I win, you untie me and I get to deep-throat you. That's what I want to do to you. I'll open wide and take every single delicious inch of you in. If I lose, you can do what ever you want. Your choice.' Jack prayed that his choice of words sent Ianto closer to the edge. Ianto was playing dirty and Jack planned to use every trick he knew.

Ianto smiled smugly. 'Deal, but no cheating!'

'Who me?' The mock indignant grin was wiped from Jack's face when Ianto made quick work and secured Jack to the chair, making sure he would not be able to touch himself. Brushing *accidentally* his hand over Jack's standing erection he pressed his lips on the eager mouth.

'Starting now.' Turning around, Ianto bent down to tend to his shoelaces, presenting Jack with a full view of his backside. Wriggling a bit, Ianto smiled when he heard a groan coming from his Captain. He hadn't even started yet.

There were times that Jack really hated Ianto and this minute was one of them. He tried to stop the groan when Ianto bent over but he couldn't. Jack had no will power when it came to his beautiful Tea-boy. That arse presented to him, just begging to be nibbled on, licked, and sucked on. Without realizing it, Jack started to lean forward to bite Ianto in payment for his earlier treatment.

'Ah, No touching. Only watching allowed.'

Jack groaned again and leaned back into his chair. A thought came to Jack and he placed both bare feet on the conference table, trapping Ianto in-between.

Ianto knew when he was challenged. Turning around again, he quickly stripped off his remaining clothes and slid on the table, placing his feet on the armrest of Jack's chair in return. Spreading his legs wide, he gave Jack a good view of yet another part of his anatomy. A part that was already leaking and begged for attention. He curled one hand around his straining shaft and used the other to tweak his left nipple, throwing his head back with a moan, when the sensations ran through his body.

'Oh, this feels good.'

Jack's arousal went up another level. He *wanted* Ianto to forget this game and let Jack play a different one. Instead, Jack was determined to win this time but his own anatomy was refusing to cooperate. It ached. Jack shifted lower in his chair, giving his own cock a little more room in his tight trousers. The pressure eased a bit but not enough. He grunted and felt the dampness spreading through his trousers. He should have insisted that Ianto removed Jack's trousers before they started.

Ianto saw Jack shifting and smiled inwardly, his brain slowly ceased to function, but he was still willing to win this game. Besides, he wasn't the one who had to suffer to win. Readjusting his bare feet from the armrests to Jack's thighs, Ianto put a finger in his mouth and sucked greedily on it. He could tell by Jack's widening eyes, that he had his Captain exactly where he wanted him. Pulling the finger from his mouth with a *plop* he slowly reached down and trailed it over his opening.

He paused with his movements, letting Jack's eyes take in the full view, and then slowly pushed in one finger. Jack didn't react at all, so Ianto pushed in another finger.

'Weevils. Think weevils. Overdue reports to UNIT,' Jack muttered to himself. He had to get his body under control before he started begging, but watching Ianto pleasure himself so close in front of him was torture. Jack wanted to rip the restraints holding him to the chair off. Bury his face in Ianto's groin and replace Ianto's fingers with his own. Wanted to make Ianto scream with pleasure. Jack wanted to come.

'I always imagine you when I pleasure myself,' Ianto caught Jack's attention again. 'How good your fingers feel inside me, preparing me. Makes me want to feel that cock of yours up my ass.' Writhing on the table, Ianto pushed a third finger in his hole, slowly fucking himself. 'Can you feel it, Jack? Can you imagine how it feels when your cock is pushing into me? Thrusting in faster and deeper.' Ianto moaned loudly when he hit his prostate with his fingertips.

'You look so fucking hot right now, Ianto. Spread like that for me. I could watch you all day. Just sit here and enjoy the show. All day long, no matter how hard it is or how long it is. All day. You keep imaging me, shoving myself deep inside you. Think about my fingers wrapped around your cock or my mouth sucking you deep. Imagine that for me.' Jack forced himself to keep still. Any more friction on his cock and he would be begging shamelessly for Ianto to untie him and fuck him. Instead, Jack took a deep breath and asked the dreaded question. 'Ianto. How much time is left?'

'Enough for me to make you beg.' Leaning up on one arm, Ianto glanced at Jack. The older man was pouring sweat and the tension in his body was almost palpable. 'Are you still comfortable? Those trousers look awfully tight.' Smiling smugly at his lover, Ianto pushed his fingers deep inside him, brushing over his sweet spot and enjoying the waves of pleasure running through his body. 'I'm so close now.' Pressing his feet hard on Jack's thighs, he knew he stretched the fabric over the weeping cock trapped in those trousers, but he needed Jack now and playing dirty – well Jack had been a good teacher.

'You fucking bastard. I wanted the actual time. How many minutes left on that damn stopwatch? Damn it. Forget it. I don't care. Untie me now and I'll get on my knees and you can shove that pretty cock of yours down my throat. Or you can fuck me. Do what every you want. Do me or I'll do you. Whatever. Just let me out of this damn chair. Please.' Jack's hope of winning this game fled as he felt Ianto's feet pressing against him. His hips started jerking in the hopes of getting more friction against his swollen cock. Ianto was going to pay for his treatment of Jack but not today. Jack needed Ianto now.

The young man wasn't able to keep the expression of victory from his face when he looked at Jack.

'Say it.' Rubbing his feet over Jack's erection, Ianto chuckled at the dumb look Jack was giving him. 'Say: Ianto, you have won.'

A deep growl came from Jack's throat. Yes his lover would pay. A. Very. High. Price. But just now he would have said anything to get his hands free. 'Ianto, you have won.'

'Yes, I have.' Hopping from the table, Ianto quickly release Jack from his restraints. 'And now do me!' He didn't wait for an answer but sprawled out on the table, placing his feet back on the chair, now taking his turn in trapping Jack in-between.

Jack didn't waste any time in getting his trousers off and his hands on Ianto. Taking care not to hurt Ianto, he grabbed him around the waist and positioned himself at Ianto's entrance. He wanted to bury himself in one quick stroke and was sure that Ianto wouldn't mind but Jack wanted more. Ianto may have won the game but Jack was going to get the prize. He slowly entered Ianto, craving the hot channel more with every inch he gained. His one hand reached around to grasp the other man's cock, stroking it in a downward motion while he pushed himself in further in. Jack groaned loudly, missing the sounds coming from Ianto. Fully seated inside, Jack waited a heartbeat and pulled out.

Then Ianto's arse clenched down tightly on Jack and Jack lost the last bit of control he had left.

Ianto cried out when Jack started to thrust in earnest. The double onslaught on his body was too much. Jack nailed his prostate every time he slammed into him while the hand around his cock did that wicked twisting move that always made him see stars. Ianto came hard and long, shouting Jack's name, while the older man continued to pound into him, milking the last bit of orgasm from him and reducing him to a whimpering mess when his over-sensitized body screamed for Jack to stop.

Jack heard Ianto pleas to stop but he was so close to coming himself that he couldn't stop. His hand released Ianto's cock and grabbed his hip. Shoved hard one last time and poured himself into Ianto's body.

Once he got his breath back, Jack pulled carefully out of Ianto and kissed the small of his back. 'You can win any time you like if this is any indication of what I get if I lose. Thank you. Now, if you can move, I suggest we get ourselves cleaned up before anybody shows up. I want to keep your hot body to myself and if they see you like this…'

'They get a heart attack! Bloody hell, did you have to screw the Teaboy on the conference table? I have to eat here! This is the last time I get in early! If you'll excuse me now, I'll be in the autopsy bay, vomiting.'

Owen turned on his heel and walked out of the conference room, leaving Jack gaping at his back.

'What do you think? Could we blame the piece of tech? You know, like aliens made us do it?' Jack looked down hopefully, not exactly hiding the grin on his face.

'I hate you,' Ianto grumbled and hit his head repeatedly on the wooden surface of the table.


End file.
